With continuous popularization of new-energy all-electric vehicles, more and more all-electric vehicles would be driven on the road. However, a long charging time and a short driving mileage are inevitable defects of the all-electric vehicles. The most embarrassing situation for the all-electric vehicles is battery depletion when driving halfway and failing to find a charging pile.
Therefore, many mobile charging vehicles for rescue are launched on the market, but when a rescued vehicle driver applies for rescue by a phone or a network, it is hard for a rescue vehicle to rapidly find the rescued vehicle due to unclear description for a current geographic position or road by a user.
Moreover, the rescued vehicle often could only wait for the rescue vehicle passively after being applied for rescue. Therefore, the user experience is very poor. Moreover, the half-compulsory service of the rescue causes the defects of long service process, poor service attitude, non-transparent service expense, etc. Sometimes, the rescue becomes an unsatisfied service, and the user becomes a victim.